One night of hotness
by COGreysLover
Summary: Cristina and Owen smut basically. Just a one shot I wrote of some CO hotness! Sorry if I'm crap at writing it please review!


**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Soooo I wanted to write a one shot CO hotness story, so just warning everyone it's HOT and graphic and SMUTTY! Hope you like it and sorry if I'm crap at writing it! lol Please review! :D**

It was the weekend and somehow Cristina and Owen had both had the whole weekend off. They were both actually happy after all the crap they had been through they were on solid foundation and wanted it to stay that way. Cristina had some things planned for the evening but she needed some way of getting Owen out of the house so she could get the firehouse prepared for her full night she had planned with him.

He was in the kitchen cleaning up a little bit; she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you going to help me clean the dishes?"

Owen joked

"No just thought I would distract you from cleaning for a minute"

She kissed him gently she couldn't wait for the night to come she really wanted a full night of non-stop hot sex with her husband. They hadn't had that in a very long time.

"Well you're doing a good job"

Owen said with a husky tone in his voice and pulled her closer and kissed her neck, she closed her eyes for a minute he started to move down to the floor but she reluctantly stopped him.

"Owen….no we can't right now, I need you to go out and…..uhhhhh…..and get something for dinner. I mean we have nothing in the house for dinner tonight and I was thinking we could you know stay in for the night."

She smirked he smirked back at her

"You know how to drive me wild Cristina Yang…..okay I'll go get us something and throw something together for tonight."

He leaned in closer to her

"And I know just where we left off"

He smirked and kissed her then reluctantly let her go, grabbed his coat and head out the door to the store to grab something to make for dinner.

_Okay I need to get the house set up for tonight_

She thought to herself. Cristina quickly picked up a few things off of the floor that she had left around and threw them in the laundry basket. She ordered dinner for them and got it delivered. She put candles all around the firehouse and put rose petals on a path to the bedroom then put them all over the bed. Yeah it was a bit cheesy for her but she wanted to do something special for him since overcoming their crap.

She got changed into some red lacy lingerie then put a tight black dress overtop of it. She fixed her hair a little bit and put a small amount of make-up on. She went into the kitchen and plated their dinner, she knew Owen would be home any minute so she lit the candles and then sat on the red leather chair they had. Owen got home and walked up the stairs to a dimly lit firehouse, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"Cristina?"

He yelled and then saw her sitting there and with the firehouse lit in candles and rose petals everywhere. He nearly dropped all the bags in his hand she actually did all of this just for him.

He smiled at her and put the bags down in the kitchen then walked over to her and sat down beside her on the chair.

"What is all this?"

He said smiling at her

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, we've been through a lot and I want a romantic evening with my husband….I love you Owen."

Owen smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, he kissed her with some passion.

"Before we get to dessert…I ordered dinner for us, pasta from that restaurant you love."

She smiled

"You are amazing Cristina Yang….and you look so hot."

He whispered in her ear and she smirked at him. He lifted her up off the chair and she walked ahead of him, he enjoyed the view from behind. They sat down and started eating dinner, Owen didn't even really want dinner but he figured he should because she ordered it but he really wanted to get to the part of having sex with his wife all night long.

"Just wait until you see what's underneath this"

Cristina flirted with him she loved being flirty with him. He smiled back at her.

"I don't know if I'm going to get through dinner."

They finished most of their dinner, Cristina got up and walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"So are you ready for dessert Chief?"

She smirked as she ran her fingers through his hair

"I very much am."

He pulled her in and kissed her passionately, his tongue travelling all over her mouth. He stood up and picked her up, she giggled a little bit as his hands held onto her ass while he carried her into the bedroom and gently put her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her again passionately, then moved down to her neck. She moaned a little bit she loved it when he kissed her neck it was so sensitive.

Cristina then flipped on top of him and started undoing the back of her dress to reveal her lacy lingerie. Owen smirked

"You are evil Cristina Yang"

"Oh yes I am"

He lifted the dress up off of her and threw it to the side; he sat up and held her close to him. She let her hands wander slowly down to the bottom of his shirt then pulled it over his head. She slowly crawled on top of him as they laid back on the bed, she trailed kisses all over his chest and his neck. She started unzipping his jeans then pulled his jeans off followed by his boxers.

"Much better"

She smirked, Owen was hard he wanted her so badly but she wanted to tease him just a bit. He reached up and pulled off her corset, he cupped her breasts in his hands and sat up and kissed them sucking on her nipples and licking them. Cristina moaned with pleasure; his hands moved down to her ass and he ripped her panties off with one pull. She was wet for him and he could feel it.

She pushed him back on the bed laying her naked body on top of his; she trailed kisses down his chest until she got lower and lower. She rubbed his inner thigh teasing him a little, he moaned a bit. She then took his hard penis in her mouth and started sucking, her tongue moving in swirls around his penis, she started off slow then got a bit faster. Owen shuttered and bucked a bit into her mouth she knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy.

"Cristina…"

He said breathlessly

He climaxed in her mouth and then he brought her up to kiss him. He flipped on top of her.

"Time to return the favour"

He said huskily and smirked at her.

He kissed her neck and made his way down stopping at her breasts licking and kissing her nipples. He continued trailing kisses down until he made his was between her legs; she was wet and tight for him. He spread her legs a little bit wider and then he thrust his tongue into her sucking on her clit. She gasped a little bit and moaned as she felt the waves of pleasure overtaking her body. She spread her legs even further as his tongue went deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Oh god Owen…."

She said completely breathless. He could tell she was close so he quickly stopped and moved up so he was on top of her. She looked at him

"I need you now"

He smirked and he teased her a bit rubbing his penis along her inner thigh before finally thrusting into her. She let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. He started out with a slow rhythm, she gripped his ass digging her nails in and pulling him in as deep as he could get as she spread her legs wider to feel all of him.

They were both sweaty and out of breath but Owen got faster as he could feel himself climaxing and feeling her getting tighter around his penis. She continued to grip his ass digging her nails in slightly she knew it drove him wild.

"Oh fuck….."

Owen moaned as his rhythm got faster and faster

"I'm….right there"

Cristina managed to say

"Me too baby"

Owen thrust faster and faster they were both so close, he then felt her tighten even more and then they both climaxed at the same time. They held onto each other breathing in each other's scent.

Afterwards they were both totally breathless and didn't want to move from each other's arms. Cristina put her hands on the side of his face and kissed him gently.

"I love you…."

"I love you too"

He kissed her back a few times still totally out of breath. He finally rolled off her but held her close in his arms running his fingers through her long dark curly hair. This was what they needed it wasn't just about sex it was about 2 people having such a deep physical and emotional connection.

She rolled on top of him lying on his muscular chest. He looked up at her smiling they were both in a state of utter bliss and didn't want to be anywhere else but in each other's arms. Owen stroked her hair; they never needed to say much to tell how much they loved each other they just knew. He pulled her close, she buried her face in his neck and they fell asleep with their limbs entangled and in a state of utter bliss.


End file.
